tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chosha Mew Mew
Chosha Mew Mew is the eighth TMM fanime series created by Princess Mew. The theme of the series is, you guessed it, authors! Hope you all enjoy! Story After Atsushi was released from the orphanage she was put in she was left on the streets, poor and homeless and no food she appeared in Tokyo and without knowing it she had animal DNA in her but it was always dormant though at a certain time she would transform into the animal, a white tiger (Bengal Tiger color variant) and then after transforming back she wouldn't remember anything. What's worse, most people and animals are dying on Earth as the Cyniclons (Aliens) were taking over Earth and only a few people were still alive and hiding from them. A young man inherited animal DNA from the dying animals to help save the world from the Cyniclons and so he, Misaki Chuji, created the Chosha Mew Mews project by finding several surviving girls to make them into Mew Mews. Atsushi Nakajima, the one know as the white were-tiger who was abandoned by her orphanage was the very first one he found, though without knowing that she already had animal DNA in her blood. From that start he started to find the other girls one by one and fight off Cyniclons who came and attacked the girls one by one who once fight back against them their animal DNA in their blood activated and they transformed into Mew Mews. So now the girls must fight in order to save their planet. Characters Mews Atsushi Nakajima - Mew Strawberry VA: Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese) VA: Brittney Karbowski (English) The main heroine and leader of the Chosha Mew Mews. Infused with White Tiger (Bengal Tiger Color Variation) DNA. Osamu Dazai - Mew Orange VA: Tokui Sora (Japanese) VA: Erica Mendez (English) The second heroine, second member and first to join the team of the Chosha Mew Mews. Infused with African Wild Ass DNA. Ryunosuke Akutagawa - Mew Plum VA: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) VA: Tia Ballard (English) The third heroine, third member and second to join the team of the Chosha Mew Mews. Infused with Black Rhinoceros DNA. Chūya Nakahara - Mew Blueberry VA: Nanjou Yoshino (Japanese) VA: Erica Lindbeck (English) The fourth heroine, fourth member and third to join the team of the Chosha Mew Mews. Infused with Owston's Civet DNA. Jun'ichirō Tanizaki - Mew Pear VA: Yuka Iguchi (Japanese) VA: Alison Viktorin (English) The fifth heroine, fifth member and fourth to join the team of the Chosha Mew Mews. Infused with Western Falanouc DNA. Ogai Mori - Mew Pudding VA: Misato Fukuen (Japanese) VA: Brina Palencia (English) The sixth heroine, sixth member and fifth to join the team of the Chosha Mew Mews. Infused with Saipan Reed-warbler DNA. Kyoka Izumi - Mew Apple VA: Satomi Satō (Japanese) VA: Jād Saxton (English) The seventh heroine, seventh member and sixth and final to join the team of the Chosha Mew Mews. Infused with Blue Whale DNA. Aliens Neko The first alien to attack. He first fights Atsushi who helps awaken her animal DNA by fighting her. He falls in love with Atsushi at first sight. Inu The second alien to attack. He fights Atsushi but has trouble against him, then Osamu fights him which awakened her DNA and she wins against him. As the series progresses he falls in love with Chūya. Usagi The third alien to attack. He first fights Atsushi and Osamu but they were loosing to him until Ryunosuke started to fight him by saving the other two and at that moment Ryunosuke's animal DNA awakened and she wins against him. As the series progresses he falls in love with Ryunosuke. Kuma The fourth alien to attack. He first attacks the three girls, Atsushi, Osamu and Ryunosuke but they were loosing to him until Chūya appears and starts to fight him and she transformed into Mew Blueberry and won against him. Another time he attacks when Ogai was alone and she had to fight him alone but then when Kyoko appears to help her out since she saw her fighting him but once so he falls in love with Kyoka at that moment and that is also when she transform into Mew Apple and kicks his butt cause he messes up a lot when they fight cause of him having "love at first sight" with her. He falls in love with Kyoka at first sight. Kumo The fifth and final alien to attack the group. He attacked, but the only ones who showed up was Atsushi and Chūya as the others were busy that day. Jun'ichirō Tanizaki was also attacked but at first she was scared but then when she saw Atsushi and Chuya loosing she really wanted to help them out and so she did and that's when she transformed into Mew Pear. He falls in love with Ogai. Minor/Supporting Characters Misaki Chuji The creator of the Chosha Mew Mews Project. Gen'emon Dazai Osamu's father. Tane Dazai Osamu's mother. Bunji Dazai Osamu's older brother. Fuku Akutagawa Ryunosuke's mother. Toshizō Akutagawa Ryunosuke's father. Michiaki Akutagawa Ryūnosuke's maternal uncle & father. Kansuke Nakahara Chuya's father. Mr. and Mr.s Tanizaki Jun'ichirō's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Mori Ogai's parents. Suzu Izumi Kyoka's mother. Seiji Izumi Kyoka's father. Shatei Izumi Kyoka's older brother. Ango Sakaguchi Osamu's childhood and best friend. Sakunosuke Oda Osamu's childhood and best friend, she also has a crush on him. Nishi Amane Ogai friend and the Ace/Wing Spiker of Ogai's volleyball team. Yuki Tanaka Ogai friend and the Wing Spiker of Ogai's volleyball team. Kanji Tadeshima Ogai friend and the Libero of Ogai's volleyball team. Mark Twain Ogai friend and the Setter of Ogai's volleyball team. Kenji Miyazawa Ogai friend and the Middle Blocker of Ogai's volleyball team. Francis Scotts Key Fitzgerald Ogai friend and the Wing Spiker of Ogai's volleyball team. Elise Aoitsune Ogai friend and the Middle Blocker of Ogai's volleyball team. Edgar Allan Poe Jun'ichirō's Crush and childhood best friend. Orion Twain Mark Twain's older brother. Benjamin Twain Mark Twain's Other older brother. Henry Twain Mark Twain's younger brother. Pamela Twain Mark Twain's older sister. Margaret Twain Mark Twain's younger sister. Pleasant Twain Mark Twain's youngest brother. Seiroku Miyazawa Kenji Miyazawa's older brother. Locations Soshishima Academy The school where Atsushi enrolls and where all of the girls attend. Soshishima Academy Gym Ogai's volleyball team practiced here. Chosha Mew Café The café where the Mews work at. Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:AUs